Rebecca
"Pretty sure this is a witch trap..." Appearance Rebecca is a bright pink hot dog with honey-toned buns and a smile mimicking Dan. She has blue eyes and a small dribble of a questionable mustard-like substance near her crotch region, like the other hot dogs. She always has her brown hair in a ponytail with a purple bow. The only thing separating Pam and Rebecca physically is that Rebecca does not have a goatee and has natural eyebrows, along with her hair not having a reddish tint. Biography Rebecca is a mild-mannered and smart hot dog. She is often the one to bring up existential questions, and foreshadowed many of the events to come. Early Life When Rebecca turned eight, she, like all other hot dogs, was told the Hot Dog Prophecy, telling the story of the hot dog who would partake in and survive a crab joust and then fall into a volcano and become the G.U.P. (Gauntlet of Ultimate Power). She was assumed to be raised with her (formerly evil) twin sister, Pam. She has dreamt of Gene every night of her life, for unknown reasons. Much else of her childhood is unknown. Young Adulthood Rebecca met Dan at Studio 54 in 1978. Their eyes met across the dance floor, and it was love at first sight. They introduced themselves, and proceeded to confess their love for each other and bond while covering themselves in mustard. They were later married by the Sausage Priest in 1985. Adulthood Rebecca was not aware that Dan was alive after he caught on fire and was shot in the head by her evil twin sister, Pam. She sailed in a pickle boat: whether to celebrate the death of her husband or mourn it, it is unconfirmed. When Rebecca settled down on an island, Dan used an air assault parachute to drop down next to her. After confronting her, Rebecca admitted to giving birth to a son, Baby Brandon. When Rebecca was asked why "she" had shot him and left him for dead, Pam stepped out of the shadows and admitted to the deed, although lying and saying it was out of jealousy of Rebecca and love for Dan that drove her to do it. Rebecca held Baby Brandon as Dan and Pam prepared to duel for their crab joust. Before Dan and Pam could duel, Future Brandon intervened by using time travel and witches' magic to stop the two. Once Future Brandon had stopped the duel by lifting the hypnotic spell on Murry and Gina, Rebecca asked Pam why she had done "any of this", to which Pam replied "Because, Rebecca... I'm straight up evil." Upon learning that Future Brandon was her son from the future, she brought up the issue that Future Brandon would have to go back to the future, on account of having two Brandons in the present would break apart the universe. Rebecca and Dan later agreed that their current son, Baby Brandon, could be eaten by Future Brandon in order for Future Brandon to stay with them. Later, Rebecca traveled with Gene, Dan, Future Brandon, Steven Rootbeer, and Melba Dill on Conductor Craig's train to Gene's sister, Gebra's, wedding, and later waited for Gene to collect Steven Rootbeer and Melba Dill to get on the train. She asked Gene how they were going to his sister Gebra's wedding if he was from the future, and how his band existed currently. When Gene seemed confused, she and Future Brandon expressed concerns that it was an elaborate set of witch traps for them, foreshadowing future events. They later played a game, Fun Facts About Gene, and most notably learned that Rebecca had dreamed of Gene every night of her life, even before she knew him. At the wedding, Rebecca, Dan, and Future Brandon introduced themselves to the other guests. However, the wedding was interrupted by Pam and Baby Brandon (possessing the Raccoon), who revealed that most of the Wedding Guests were her own witch holograms, and that in fact the entire venue was a hologram, and that they were standing on a rickety bridge above a volcano. However, Maizey, interrupting Pam's speech, convinced the Sausage Priest to marry her and Gebra, even though they were both aware they were holograms. Maizey also got the Risky Fixin's to play a song, "Relish Life". Rebecca was later killed by Baby Brandon when he launched all of the Wedding Guests into the lava. Only Maizey, Gene, and Mike Soup survived.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters